Lucy, The Forbidden, and Souls
by Kaichoulover
Summary: What if Lucy died while helping the guild fight acnologia and she was revived as a very powerful mage. How will the whole guild react to this.
1. Death and the Gate

**-rocky cave somewhere outside magnolia afternoon 5:00 **

"I'll definitely beat that stupid smirk on your face you stupid evil caster" Natsu said. Zeref smirked then laughed "you weaklings can't possibly defeat me" Zeref said. Natsu growled at him then charged at him. "how did we get to this situation?" Lucy asked herself she looked around and saw her friends badly injured.

**-flashback, Morning 7:00**

"everyone" Mira said who was with Makarov. "how'd the council meeting go?" Lucy asked. Makarov gulped and Lucy got the idea that it did not go well. Lucy looked at Mira once more who looked like she was sweating then she gulped "well…"

**-some moments later**

"WHAT!" the whole guild said "wait so we the Fairy Tail guild have to slay Zeref and Acnalogia while they're in their weak state !?" Lucy asked. Makarov nodded "and a lot of people has to stay and guard and for other certain reasons" Mira said. Everyone was staring at each other as I f wondering who's going. Makarov sighed "I already chose who's going so quit your yapping" Makarov said still sweating. "they are : Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia, Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyar, Gildarts Clive, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, Juvia Lockser, Mirajane Strauss and Elfman Strauss also the exceeds may come if the please" Makarov said. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Elfman was happy and excited, they always wanted to pay that dragon back . Gildarts, Erza and Laxus sighed. Juvia was clinging onto Gray (again) and Gray ran while Lucy and Wendy was out cold and both sitting on a chair, their heads on the table. "oh my" Mira said

**-Later**

The members that was chosen towards the mission was now walking towards where Zeref and Acnalogia is hiding. They then went to a rocky cave "so this is the place" Mira said. Lucy and Wendy shivered Makarov gulped "whatever! Let's just go in already" Natsu said as if he was a little child waiting to go to an amusement park. They then went in and saw Zeref and Acnalogia. "I've been waiting Fairy Tail" Zeref said smirking Acnalogia roared then the battle begun.

**-End of flashback**

"this is getting boring" Zeref said. Natsu was on the ground as Zeref just finished kicking him. "I know I'll finish you one by one but of course I'll bring you such sad and painful deaths" Zeref said, then he laughed "which one should I pick first I wonder" Zeref then looked at Lucy and went to her direction. Lucy was lying on the ground with a painful look on her face "how bout I start with you " Zeref said. he then kicked Lucy's back which made her scream. "LUCY!" Natsu shouted. Zeref did this a couple of times but Lucy tried not to scream for she knows that Zeref would only want that. Zeref then grabbed her hair and pulled her close to his face "what shall I do to entertain myself with you?" Zeref asked Lucy "just….shut up already" Lucy said giving Zeref a glare. Zeref then kicked Lucy's leg then he elbowed her stomach making her spit blood "you don't know the situation you're in do you?" Zeref said. He then let go of Lucy's hair then kicked her sending her flying and hitting the wall. All of her friends cried, well except for the boys. Lucy coughed blood then she plopped to the ground and her vision became blurry. Zeref approached her "well celestial mage where's your spirits now?" Zeref asked her. Lucy's spirits were still regenerating and they're too much tired. Zeref then took her keys from her belt "DON'T TOUCH THEM !" Lucy shouted. Zeref smirked at her then he used some kind of keys that broke her keys _boom_ Lucy's keys were gone and she cried with her eyes wide "Lu-cy"said Happy "Lucy-san" said Wendy. Lucy then covered her face filled with blood then cried. Zeref grinned then he grabbed her neck he then tightened his grip but Lucy became too much lifeless to feel anymore pain it's as if she has fallen to a dark abyss. Her eyes were so much lifeless you can hardly tell if she'd even alive. Zeref tightened his grip harder then became irritated for he had lost his fun "Acnalogia do it" Zeref said. He then threw Lucy on mid-air Acnalogia roared then slashed her at her heart. "LUCY!" Natsu shouted "Lucy!"gray shouted the others was too tired to even shout (the others just didn't want to) they all cried at Lucy's death and suffering. Natsu tried to crawl to her but Zeref stepped at his hand "looks like we got a volunteer"

**-at Lucy's**

Lucy opened her eyes. She wore a white dress that had long sleeves and it made her look like an angel her dress looked like Mavis Vermilion's. she opened her eyes and saw her dress then she looked around "I'm tired… something feels wrong.. where's Natsu? " she said. She was on a completely white room, the floors, ceiling, walls, everything. Lucy walked around wandering where she is. She saw a wooden chair it was just a plain wooden chair. She walked towards the chair then sat on it "my memory is kinda clogged up what happened to me?" she asked herself she then felt pain on her chest then she gritted her teeth "feels painful doesn't it" a sweet voice said "wh-wh-who are you _*huff* *huff*_ show your self" she said…silence… then a gate appeared it was black and looked death like. The gate was rectangle vertically and had a curve on it's end the designs were souls and spirits, the gate was covered in branches and it looked forbidden to enter. "I am the gate of forbidden and souls "the voice said but now it was a deep dark voice "that explains the gate" Lucy thought "why are you talking to me and where am I and what's the gate of the forbidden and souls" Lucy asked "I will explain everything child and I will give you a deal afterwards" the voice said. Lucy nodded "as I told you before I will make you a deal and this is why I'm talking to you. You child are in the second chance room" Lucy tilted her head to the right "second chance?" "mm, yes the second chance room meaning you'll be given a second chance in life or have a great responsibility such as become a keeper or something like that" the voice said Lucy nodded but now she's processing what the voice just said "this second chance room is the second chance room of the gate of the forbidden and soul which is me" the voice added. "what is the gate of forbidden and souls?" Lucy asked "now now child I'm getting to that" the voice said. "the gate of the forbidden and souls is like death I'm pretty sure you've heard of him before right?" Lucy nodded "well if you are the gate of the forbidden and souls you will keep the dead at bay and keep other secrets. Also you'll have a lot of work to do" the voice said "then the deal is…" "yes child become the gate and defeat Zeref and Acnalogia" the voice said. Lucy had wide eyes then said "wait, why are you offering me this job?" "first my job is really really really tiring and second Zeref and Acnalogia is much forbidden and is suppose to be dead" Lucy nodded "but can't you just dispose of Zeref and Acnalogia?" she asked "I can't my powers have weaken and I needed to find a new gate keeper and I chose you" Lucy nodded once more "and if I refuse?" "you'll be resurrected and take on Zeref and Acnalogia" "I will be the gate" Lucy said "do remember Lucy Heartfilia once you become…" "I know I'll be busy and never see my friends and carry a large burden but I'd rather do that than let them die" Lucy said "don't worry child if your lucky you might go on a mission that requires for you to go to earth land and do a mission" the voice said Lucy stood up from the wooden chair then smiled at the voice. Then a light appeared before Lucy then it formed a man. He had green eyes and blue hair like Jellal's he looked like he was 21 he wore a black shirt and brown pants that had a on it's pocket as design he wore black shoes and he also wore a black cap that says "yo " on the front "thank you Lucy" the boy said with a charming voice "are you the gate?" Lucy asked "yup I've been the gate for about 200 years" the boy said "no way! 200 years!" Lucy said the boy nodded "thank you very much thanks to you I can finally be a normal soul that goes to the gates of the heavens" Lucy smiled "you're impressive but you do look a little handsome to be a gate that's so glum" Lucy said jokingly the boy blushed faintly then he chuckled "back to you Blondie" Lucy smiled at him "have a safe trip and rest in peace" Lucy said. The boy chuckled then he left. The gates opened and Lucy went inside

**-rocky caves**

Natsu was down he looked like he was about to die. Zeref laid so much punches on him and Acnalogia scratched him a few times his friends looked more hurt than the last time. Zeref grabbed his muffler "c'mon Natsu are you dead already?" Zeref said. Natsu looked at him with murderous looks "I'll avenge Lucy no matter what!" Natsu shouted. Suddenly a ball of light hit Zeref causing him to let go of Natsu's muffler (scarf) the ball of light came from Lucy's direction everyone then looked at Lucy but saw her body wasn't there "who did that?!" Zeref asked irritatingly suddenly something flickered and Natsu was gone from his position they then looked at where Natsu was then saw a girl with blonde hair that had a black sleeveless dress healing Natsu "LUCY!?" Gray said "child?" Makarov said everyone looked at her. She then kissed

Natsu's forehead "sleep tight Natsu" if the guild wasn't in a dangerous situation they would have teased Lucy but they were so too bad Lucy then confronted Zeref she was on bare foot she then went on a fighting stance. She glanced at Natsu. then she charged at Zeref. Zeref summoned dark magic then also charged at Lucy. Lucy called out some kind of dark magic then charged at Zeref. Acnalogia sent a blast at Lucy, their magic powers clashed but somehow Lucy was getting the upper hand "time for you to be sucked in Zeref" Lucy said her eyes then glowed in a bright color and souls came out of her body. Zeref then stopped charging as Acnalogia's blast subsided he backed down and called more dark and evil magic. "is this really the Lucy we all know?" Erza said all of them shook their heads "my child has died and rose again" Makarov said "haven't I heard that before?" Gildarts said "Lucy-san….." Wendy said "wow look at bunny girl go" Gajeel said "Juvia must also work hard for Gray-sama" Juvia said then went to her dream world saying Gray-sama a couple of times. "wow Lucy chan you boldly kissed Natsu on his head now this" Mira said "she's a MAANN!" Elfman said, Laxus stood up then said "well now we won't let her have all the fun won't we" he smirked. Makarov stopped Laxus from interfering he shook his head then Laxus nodded. "looks like I have to end this quickly my time's almost up" Lucy said she the raised her hand up making the fairy tail sign (hand up point fingers shows other fingers hidden as if your making a gun sign) everyone smiled at her then they also did the fairy tail sign Lucy took a glance at them and then a tear fell on her face then she looked away. "let's end this Zeref" Lucy said Zeref gritted his teeth. In lightning fast speed Lucy did some unknown hand signs and chanted some kind of spell. Then a big circle formed around Zeref and he and Acnalogia was immobilized Lucy then smirked "one magic! State of the gate open!"she said then there was an explosion _boom_ the guild members looked away and covered their eyes when they opened their eyes Zeref and Acnalogia were gone "WOW what happened here?!" Natsu said waking up Lucy smiled at him "LUCY?!" Natsu said. Lucy sighed then she lifted her hands up then everyone fainted except Makarov and Gildarts "child you said one magic right?" Makarov asked Lucy nodded "Lucy showed her right hand to Makarov and the fairy tail mark was gone "I did die though" Lucy said "can you explain?" Makarov said. Lucy shook her head "just tell everyone I died and we defeated them both maybe I'll explain sometime master but not now cause I'm starting to disappear take care oh and tell Natsu I love him" Lucy blushed a bit when she said that "tell the guild I said hi" she then approached Natsu and kissed him (lips) Makarov and Gildarts blushed then looked away "by the way…" she cut a lock of her hair then gave it to Makarov "that should be my remains please tell the guild I'm also sorry here's also a teleportation spell so you can teleport back to the guild cause I knocked them out" she pointed at Natsu and the others she then went to where the explosion happened "bye master Makarov" Lucy said with a smile on her face she then shed a tear then went away. When she left the cave started collapsing. Makarov stood there still dumbfounded then Gildarts told him they better go. They then used the teleportation spell Lucy gave them Makarov then cried "you better come back child" Makarov said then they teleported into the guild.


	2. A year and a new girl

**-1 year later, guild ,morning **

The fairy tail guild was rebuilt to a wonderful guild almost like a mansion but not that big. Natsu was sitting on a stool talking to Happy. Happy flew around and laughed happily. Natsu gave a smile at Happy but ever since Lucy died he never gave anyone his signature happy smile that will make you safe with him.

"Happy let's go on a job with…." Natsu said turning away, not continuing to saying the last word.

"Natsu…" Happy said. Natsu went to look for a job. He could also take on S-class missions now considering it's been a year. Natsu went to the request board and looked for an S-class mission.

"I'm a little worried about Natsu" Erza said, "can't blame him he lost Lucy his friend that always went on a job with him and always makes or breaks his day" Jellal said.

"by the way Jellal I always wanted to ask you this but I didn't have much time how'd you join fairy tail and why?" Erza asked "sorry I was just too much busy to ask you that"

"well first I cleared my name then I wanted to join fairy tail for two reasons. One is to give gratitude and the other one is to see my girlfriend" Jellal said smiling. Erza blushed then smiled at him.

Natsu punched the request board. Then gritted his teeth he then knelt to the ground, his hand slipping. "darn it why'd she have to go" Natsu whispered to himself.

"Natsu…" Lissana said. Happy tried to comfort him and everyone looked at him then recalled what happened that day…

**-Flashback**

The fairy tail guild was restless then some sort of spell appeared at the middle of the guild. Makarov then teleported with the other guild members and Lucy was nowhere to be found. Everyone was in bad shape and Levy asked "what happened where's Lucy did you complete your mission?" "dad!" Cana said, running toward Gildarts "I'm glad you're alive" she said.

Makarov looked at Levy and the other guild members "she died in the process of killing Zeref and Acnalogia…. Single handled" everyone was shocked.

killed her and she was resurrected as a powerful mage. Makarov only told them she luckily summoned the celestial king and that was all.

When the fairy tail kicking butt team woke up they were healed and heard about Lucy. Of course everyone visited her remains which is now her graveyard. She was with Layla and Jude Heartfilia's graves.

**-Flashback end**

Natsu stood up like he was drunk or something. He then took a job request and headed out. There was some new members that only heard of Lucy Heartfilia the hero of fairy tail but they still wondered why the great salamander would react like that.

**-afternoon, cloudy, guild hall**

The guild was rowdy as always except this time it had something missing. _Bam!_ The guild doors slammed as a person entered.

she wore a black cloak with fire at it's end and her face was covered with her hood with her cloak. The person was a girl considering her petite body (her cloak was open except at the most top which connects the ends with each other). She had a face mask which covers her mouth, she was wearing a black shirt and a hint of a brown opened vest. She wore black pants, black glove and black boots. She had chocolate brown eyes and the air feels tense around her.

"is Makarov here?" the girl asked with a familiar voice

"are you new here?" Mirajane asked with a big smile on her face. The girl simply nodded then Mirajane led her to Makarov's office. Mira knocked on Makarov's door "master we have a newcomer" Mira said "Let the child in" Makarov said. The girl then went in.

**-Makarov's office**

The girl came in. "come forward child" Makarov said sitting on a chair, his desk in front of him. the girl nodded then went forward

"what is your name child?" Makarov asked

"Lucky Gatesoul I'd like to join fairy tail" she said then afterwards bowed.

"lift your head child no need to be so formal child" Makarov said "but may you reveal your face to me?". The girl nodded "it's alright my secret would be or might be found out sooner or later" the girl said.

She then took of her cloak and her face mask. She had blonde hair that was laid down, it was waist length. Her face shows Lucy's face "hi master" she said

!

"LU-CY!" Makarov said

"shhhhhhh not this time master" Lucy said covering Makarov's mouth. Makarov nodded then Lucy removed her hand and sighed.

"I'm guessing you want an explanation now do you?"

Makarov nodded then lucy sighed again "well here goes…"

**-guild hall**

"she's sure taking a long time" Mira said worriedly who was on the back of the desk where the drinks are served or other foods. "who is?" Erza asked who was sitting on stool with Jellal beside her.

"no one really she's just a newcomer"

"oh.."

The girl then came out from Makarov's office with her cloak and face mask on. Jellal's eyes widened when he saw her "no way…. " he said "what's the matter?" Erza asked "that girl… she has very powerful magic emitting from her body. Jellal said….

"that newcomer?" Erza asked and Jellal nodded. Mira approached her "by the way what's your name?" Mira asked her

"I'm Lucky Gatesoul" she said. Mira nodded and smiled at her. She then went to the request board and tried to find a decent job. She took a job then left.

"she's very mysterious" Levy said "yeah she looks powerful.. maybe I'll fight her sometime" Gajeel said. Levy sighed then Gajeel smirked at her "gee hee" he said. Levy then smiled at him "don't get carried away though" she said.

**-guild 7:00 p.m.**

"I'm back!" Gray shouted "_Gray-sama"_ Juvia said "finally back from your 3 days mission eh" Erza said

"yep, and I actually finished it on my own. So did anything new happen?"

"there's a new girl that carries intense power she just took a job but I'm pretty sure she'll be here tomorrow" Erza said. "yes, and gray please try not to pick a fight with her" Jellal said. Gray smirked "I'll try but no promises". Jellal sighed "I'm going home see you tomorrow" Jellal said, kissing Erza on the cheek before he left, this though made Erza blush.

"where's hot head?" Gray asked

"he's on a mission" Erza said. Gray nodded and then they left "by the way Gray you're paying Lucy's apartment this month" Erza said

"but..."

"no butts Gray Natsu and I already paid Lucy's apartment and besides we mostly meet there and have a little chat and that's the least we can do for Lucy" Erza said

"alright fine" Gray said. Gray, Erza and Natsu tried to pay Lucy's apartment as long as they could but sometimes other guild members would also contribute for Lucy's sake.

**-next day 7:00 a.m.**

Natsu yawned as he entered the guild. He saw Gray that was talking to Juvia and instantly felt the urge to fight him. He approached Gray and insulted him then Erza bumped their heads "behave!" she said. "looks like they're at it again" said Macao Wakaba nodded then they chatted. But the silence broke when Lucky came in.

Tense filled the air and everyone looked at her. "hey Erza who's that" Natsu and Gray asked "she's Lucky Gatesoul, a newcomer but she's very mysterious" Erza said "is she the girl you were talking about?" Gray asked and Erza nodded Natsu then approached her

"Yo! I'm Natsu you're Lucky right? "Natsu said and Happy followed him. Lucky was wide-eyed then she turned away. She looked like she was about to cry. "yeah I'm Lucky nice to meet you Natsu…well… bye" she said then went to the request board.

Natsu tilted his head then went after her "you know you've really got a familiar voice" Natsu said to Lucy "kinda like my friend's" Natsu said. Lucky looked at her, her eyes were filled with sadness and it looked soothing and caring.

"was you're friend very important to you?" Lucky asked

"yeah but she died but I really loved her. she was kind and weird and she saved the world I really wished I could have saved her" Natsu said smiling and he laid his head down.

Lucky blushed "she's lucky that someone loves her like you do" she said. Lucky looked like she was smiling and suddenly the tension lightened and became a soothing feeling. "oh I think I got carried away telling.." Natsu was cut off when he saw Lucky smiling, even though she had a face mask she still smiled at him.

"bye Natsu I'm going on a job now, take care" she said then she left.

Natsu stared at her and so did Happy then Natsu blinked "Lucy?" he thought. He then grabbed Lucky's hand and had wide eyes "why did I do that?"he thought. then Lucky looked at him "what is it Natsu?" she asked "no it's nothing" Natsu said. He then let go of Lucky's hand then she went away.

"why'd you do that you flame brain!" Gray said smirking

"shut up, just leave me alone!" Natsu said then he ran and went out the guild.

"what's his problem?" Gray asked

"just leave him alone for now" Erza said "I feel it too but I think that girl has some sort of connection to Lucy"

Gray nodded then took a job "hey Juvia ya coming?" Gray said. Juvia nodded then went with Gray. She smiled and Gray smiled back.

"Hmph they almost look like a couple" Erza said. Then she also took a job then left


	3. Lucky's secret!

**-guild hall, morning**

Lucky was sitting on a stool sipping on a chocolate milkshake but she sipped it at a corner and she was covering her face.

Natsu stared at her for a very long time. Lucky then got up and covered her face with her face mask then sat at a chair. She then took a book from her pocket and read it.

"yo Lucky!" Natsu said to her and sat on a chair. Lucky looked at him then she closed her book and went away from Natsu.

"Hey! What's your problem! Why are you avoiding me huh?" Natsu shouted at her, once again he attracted attention.

"Please just leave me be" Lucky said. She left the guild almost tearing up. Natsu gritted his teeth then he clenched his fists and went after her. Happy followed Natsu

"Geez what a bunch" Macao said.

"They should have a drink and relax" Cana said while drinking another barrel.

**-at Natsu's**

"She's going to a forest?" Natsu said.

"Aye" Happy said, flying.

"Let's hurry before we lose her!"

"Aye sir!"

Natsu and Happy followed her and they hid behind a tree. Lucky sighed then she unlocked her door. Natsu and Happy looked at her window.

"hey look she's taking off her cloak and face mask" Happy said. Happy stopped flying and munched on fish, sitting at Natsu's head.

"Natsu, Happy would you just come in already" Lucky said. Natsu nodded then went in. Her house was filled with comfort it felt so peaceful.

"Who are you?" Natsu said also looking at the house.

It was a really nice house it was wooden and looked like a house you would live in when you're some kind of nature person (the background at least). Her table was wooden and it had 4 chairs surrounding it (how you usually set a dining table). Her chairs looked like stumps with cushions on the top, her curtains were made of silk and it was red, her kitchen had a stove, a refrigerator, a few counters, few cabinets and some utensils. Her house wasn't that big it was in fact as big as her apartment but maybe a little bigger. Her bed was on a corner. It's legs were built with strong and firm wood. It's mattress looked so comfortable it was as if the mattress' cotton was made by Aries. She had two pillows and her covers were also made with silk. Her living room had a carpet surrounding it she had a big couch and a small couch and at the middle of her living room was a mini table that had a small flower purple flower vase and she had a rose inside of the vase.

"Gee Natsu I thought you already recognized me" Lucky said with a pouty voice. She took off her cloak and face mask revealing her blonde hair and Lucy's face.

"Lu-cy….." Natsu said slightly trembling. Happy then started crying "Lucy…" Happy sobbed. Lucy smiled at them "sit down Natsu, Happy" she said with a soft, caring and warm voice. They both nodded and sat at the large couch.

"All right make sure you listen, okay?" Lucy said, sitting at the small couch which is in the opposite direction of the large couch. Natsu and Happy took a deep breath and tried to hold their tears in.

**-later**

"Okay I mostly didn't get it but basically you died and became resurrected as a powerful mage and you have some kind of mission, right?" Natsu said

Lucy face palmed and sighed "Natsu you got the basics but you didn't get the other part of it?" Lucy said

"Hey! At least I got the basic"

"Yeah you're probably right"

"So anyway Lucy what's your mission in earthland?" Natsu asked

"That I cannot tell you" Lucy said "what else do you want to know?" Lucy asked.

"I want to know why you were avoiding me..." Natsu said. Lucy looked away "sorry about that I just don't want to blow my cover in front of the guild. I just can't afford many people to think I'm alive and yes, I have my reasons" Lucy told him

Happy was munching on fish then he said "you looked away cause you liiiiike him, right?" Happy said teasingly. Lucy was smiling then she said "corre-" she stopped as she realized what she was gonna say she blushed and so did Natsu.

"They liiiiiiiiike each other" Happy said teasingly. Natsu chuckled which surprised Lucy and Happy he then said "true". Lucy blushed so hard she fainted. "Lucy!" Natsu shouted

**-later, afternoon 3:00 **

Lucy woke up, she was on her bed. "What happened?" she asked

"You fainted 10 minutes ago" a certain dragon slayer said. Lucy turned around to face him then she remembered what happened. He was sitting down at a stump eating an apple. Natsu stood up and went over to Lucy. He sat on a corner of the bed just beside where Lucy's legs were.

"I missed you" He said

"Me too..." Lucy said. "by the way Natsu w-w-what did you mean when you said true when Happy you know ummm". Natsu chuckled.

"And I thought I was dense" he said chuckling.

"Shut up!" Lucy shouted. She then sat up and placed her feet at the floor (still sitting). Natsu was beside her, chuckling. Natsu then cupped her face with his right hand which made her blush "w-w-where's Happy?" Lucy said trying to change the subject. "He's just on a date with Charla" Natsu said leaning close to Lucy's face. Lucy blushed more. Their foreheads made contact with each other.

"I missed you Lucy" Natsu said with a hurt and sad voice.

"And you think I didn't?" Lucy said.

Natsu smiled and Lucy held his right hand. They leaned closer to each other then they kissed. Lucy did kiss Natsu before but that time it was different this time it felt like she was in a fairy tale. They broke their kiss smiling at each other after wards.

"So you're finally done" Loke said

"AHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed then lost her soul (chibi form) then laid her top part at her bed. Natsu blushed and now he looked as red as a tomato.

"I needed to talk to Lucy" Loke said. He looked a little irritated.

"Wait I thought Zeref broke Lucy's keys" Natsu said.

"It's a long story but Lucy managed to get us back. Though she did discarded some spirits and set them free but some of us stayed and she _wanted_ me to stay " Loke said as if he were challenging Natsu.

Natsu growled at him and Loke growled back suddenly there was a background, there was a lion growling at a dragon.

"Whatever at least that was our first kiss and you saw it" Natsu said while sticking his tongue out. Loke then went on a fighting stance that looked like he was about to use Regulus

"wanna fight pretty boy?" Natsu said.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!" Lucy shouted "and Natsu that was our second kiss"

"What?!" Loke said.

"hehe…wait what was or first?!" Natsu asked

"Nothing, never mind anyway Loke what are you doing here?" Lucy asked

"*clears throat* it's about your mission and the gates" Loke said

"go on" Lucy said.


	4. Reasons and Trials

**-Lucy's house 5:00 p.m.**

Natsu went out an hour ago so Lucy and Loke can have their personal conversation.

Lucy and Loke were talking about personal business and what happened to Lucy.

"Lucy how did you get here anyways. I thought gatekeepers were supposed to be in their office still managing certain stuff" Loke said.

"Well… I kinda. Well I just found a way, okay!" Lucy said her bangs covering her face. She was sitting at the bed, her legs or knees were on the floor and Loke was beside her.

"Lucy that's impossible. Gatekeepers have a big job and can't turn to human nor stay with the humans… well unless…." Loke's words then faded then Lucy nodded then she smiled.

"Lucy you didn't"

Lucy nodded then she shrugged, she had a careless look on her face. Loke then sighed.

"You would really go that far?" Loke asked and Lucy nodded then he sighed again.

"anyways" he said "I'll respect your decisions but Lucy you are a gatekeeper you… Lucy souls and forbidden spells might get loose!" Loke continued "you can't Lucy, you have to return to your gate now!" and with that last sentence Lucy lowered her head.

"Loke I know okay but, I needed to see him I wanted to okay I just"

"YOU WOULD GO THAT FAR JUST TO SEE HIM!" Loke said, cutting Lucy off. Lucy lowered her head then she looked at Loke and kissed Loke's forehead

"Sorry I shouted at you" Loke said blushing faintly and looking away. Lucy smiled at him then she patted his head.

"Loke it's okay I just know you were caring for me and-" she was cut off when Loke suddenly grabbed her wrist and waist with his hands and pulled her to a kiss. Lucy immediately blushed till she was red as a tomato.

Loke broke the kiss and Lucy felt like she was gonna faint.

"LOKE WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Lucy shouted after realizing what he just done. Loke scratched the back of his head and smirked.

"Oh come on Lucy, Natsu also kissed you so why can't I?" Loke asked while scratching the back of his head. Lucy blushed harder then harder then unfortunately went out cold.

**Later (6:00 p.m.)**

Lucy woke up. She was lying on her bed and saw Loke, beside her also lying at her bed, as if he was observing her. Lucy then blushed.

"Get the hell out of here Loke!" she shouted. Loke smirked.

"Whatever you say beautiful but I just know I stole a kiss from you" Loke said teasingly. Lucy blushed again and started throwing pillows at Loke, which made Loke chuckle. He stood up and so did Lucy then afterwards they played 'catch the perverted lion'. Loke lifted his hands as if saying "okay, okay I surrender" he went back to the celestial world.

**-Next day, guild hall 1:00 p.m.**

Lucky was nowhere to be seen in the guild which made Natsu restless. Lissana went to where Natsu was sitting. She took a chair then sat beside Natsu

"Natsu let's go on a mission… you know just the two of us….. Alone" Lissana said as if inviting Natsu into a date.

"Maybe sometime but I'm kinda looking for someone right now"

"Is it that new girl Lucky?"

"Yeah how'd you know?"

Lissana did a face palm then sighed "Never mind" she said, depressed that Natsu didn't get her message, well he was too much dense after all.

Suddenly Loke crashed in the guild doors which surprised everyone. Natsu then gave him a glare and Loke glared back, suddenly there was a background of a lion and a dragon growling at each other.

"Loke?!" Erza said surprised.

"Yo Erza and… wowww Jellal?" Loke said. Jellal nodded and smiled at him.

"What happened to Crime Sorciere?" Loke asked, unknown that everyone was looking at him ready to ask a million questions.

"My name was cleared and I got rid of it because it wasn't licensed and just destroyed dark guilds on my own. Meredy and Ultear also have their own life and went adventuring but Loke, why are you here?"

"Hmmm… gather the people who went to the Zeref and stuff and meet me at the master's office but of course Jellal you are having a meeting with the rest of us" Loke answered. Jellal nodded and gathered the members.

**Makarov's office**

Everyone who went in that mission gathered but some of them were wondering why they were there and how did Loke get here.

"Ehem," everyone in the office looked at him "everyone here has witnessed Lucy's death right?" silence….. "Alright, well Lucy isn't dead and she sent me here to say that". Everyone then looked at him.

"EHHHHHHH?" everyone said in unison except Natsu, Happy and Makarov, they just simply nodded with their arms crossed at their chest.

"Natsu and Makarov here are the only ones who knew about this and they didn't tell or Lucy would kill them, literally" Loke said making everyone sweat drop and Makarov and Natsu gulp.

"Explains why flame brain was so attached huh?" Gray said.

"What'd you say ice princess?" Natsu asked.

"Anyway back to the subject" Erza said, giving a glare at Natsu and Gray making them flinch and gulp.

"Of course thank you Erza" Loke said giving Erza a friendly smile "anyways Lucy is on a mission that would probably take her about 1 or 2 weeks" Loke said.

"Speaking of which what did you both do when I went out Lucy's house?" Natsu asked. Everyone gave him a look that meant 'you went to her house?' except Loke of course. Loke smirked and put his hands in his pocket.

"Well you see _Natsu_ we just you know, talk about the celestial world and stuff like that and we also, you know exchanged hugs, kisses-"

"WAIT KISSES?!" Natsu and Gray shouted in unison.

"C-c-c-congrats" Erza said, stuttering. Jellal smiled at Erza thinking she was very cute.

"Hey I kissed her too you know in fact I got first!" Natsu said proudly then he blushed in realization to what he said. Loke glared at him.

….

"WHAT!" Everyone in the room said (besides Loke and Natsu).

"N-N-Natsu w-w-wha?" Erza said,

"my my Natsu, so how'd your first kiss go" Mira asked, her eyes sparkling.

"WHAT! You got your first kiss earlier?!" Gray shouted

"You can always have your first kiss with Juvia Gray sama" Juvia said (started clinging to Gray and then he ran)

"So are you and bunny girl dating?" Gajeel said.

"Naaaattssuuuu why didn't you tell me?" Happy whined.

Laxus gave him a hmph, Gildarts stared at him, dumbfounded.

Wendy's eyes were sparkling and Elfman kept shouting "MAN!"

Loke then coughed, getting everyone's attention.

"Anyways Lucy would….. She might not see Fairy Tail…. Again…."

Then there was silence.

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"She-" Loke was cut off when he saw Natsu ran outside the guild.

"Natsu!" Loke shouted.

"Where is flame brain going?" Gray asked

"Probably Lucy's" Makarov said.

"Anyways since he's going to Lucy or find her Lucy should explain to Natsu that she'll wait for all of you and I mean the whole guild to meet her at the forest in Magnolia and I mean the other forest and I'm sure Master knows where that forest is" Loke said, turning to Makarov.

Makarov nodded "I'll notify the guild Loke. Thank you" Makarov said. Loke nodded then disappeared.

**-forest, Lucy's house**

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed. He heard a giggle due to his awesome senses.

"Yo Natsu" Lucy said. Natsu was standing in front of her house and Lucy was sitting at one of the trees.

"Lucy what did Loke mean you're going away" Natsu said.

Lucy then looked at him. Her face was serious but her eyes looked sad, Lucy jumped of the tree she was sitting on and did a perfect land on the grass.

"Natsu did you ever wondered how I suddenly appeared here well.."

"What?"

"Gatekeepers can't stay here they have important duties but I….. I just wanted to see the guild again so the only way was for me to do so is…"

Silence…

"I have to become a celestial spirit" Lucy said.

Natsu looked at her, confused. Lucy then smiled lightly then shook her head.

"Never mind Natsu" Lucy said as she started to cry.

Natsu approached Lucy and hugged her making Lucy smile faintly.

"Thank you Natsu I….."

"Lucy please stay, stay with the guild forever please"

"I-I-I just can't I have to leave Natsu"

"I won't let you Lucy! You'll stay, you'll stay, you will I" Natsu said, hugging Lucy tighter. Lucy smiled and hugged Natsu back.

"I'm sure we'll meet again Natsu just wait for me okay?" Lucy said. Natsu nodded and smiled at Lucy

"I love you Lucy" Natsu said. Lucy blushed then she nodded.

"Natsu meet me here tomorrow along with the guild okay?" Lucy said, breaking Natsu's embrace

"Why? And how will the whole guild fit here?" Natsu asked

"I asked you guys to meet me here before I leave and the guild will fit here cause I'll be using some sort of magic" Lucy responded.

"Where are you going anyways? I mean to leave?" Natsu asked

"I'll be going somewhere where I'll be trialed to become a celestial spirit and the live at the gatekeeping world, the celestial world and maybe here at earthland" Lucy said with a smile on her face.

Natsu looked confused again.

"Lucy do you have to?" Natsu asked. Lucy nodded and smiled at him.

"See you tomorrow Natsu be sure to come too" Lucy said afterwards kissed Natsu at his forehead which made Natsu blush.

"Lucy if we meet again would you ummm"

"Spit it out Natsu"

"Well since we might not meet for a long time well umm w-w-w-w"

"Natsu stop stuttering and spit it out already"

"Will you marry me!?" Natsu said, blushing

"wha-wha-wha-what are you t-t-t-talking a-a-a-about N-N-N-Natsu" Lucy said, stuttering. Natsu grinned at her.

"I-I-I-I dunno" Lucy said. Natsu then hugged her.

"It's okay if you don't want to I just wanted to let you know my intentions" Natsu said, grinning. Lucy blushed so red.

"You liiiiiikkkkeeee him" Happy said teasingly.

"When did you get here?!" Lucy and Natsu said. Happy chuckled.

"Sometime" Happy said chuckling. Lucy then started to smile. She patted Happy's head.

"Take care of Natsu when I go away" Lucy said. She smiled again and kissed Natsu's cheek.

"Be prepared for tomorrow both of you" and with that both Natsu and Happy went home. Lucy sighed.

"Tomorrow's gonna be a long day" Lucy said. Lucy went inside her house then vanished after reaching the middle of her house.


End file.
